Amy Rose Gets The Hiccups
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose gets the hiccups, and boy does it turn out bad not just for her, but for everyone surrounding her as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose Gets The Hiccups**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a peaceful night in Soleanna, with Amy Rose and vector The Crocodile both in Soleanna's New City as they were trying to make their bond friendlier with each other, mainly due to Cream The Rabbit wanting them to get more trusting of each other. Anyway, the two were taking a stroll around the bay, the two of them having had finished a big dinner together, of which mainly involved hamburgers and french fries. With Amy burping in delight, the girly pink hedgehog rubbed her pudgy stomach with her left hand as she hummed merrily, with Vector having his lanky light green arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"Man, that meal was so good! Oh, I could eat so many french fries and I would never get tired because of how yummy it tastes and the way it crunched when you munch down on them and-" Amy exclaimed as she then let loose a loud hiccup, her eyes widening as she placed both of her hands on her face as she gasped. "Oh goodness me, I didn't expect that!"

Vector eyed Amy oddly as he turned his reptilian head to her, concerned. "What was that about? You're going into your hyperactive mood again?"

Amy growled as she glared at Vector, punching him in the body with her left hand. "Ooh, just shut your trap, I was just having a-" She hiccuped again as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, slightly blushing. 'Oh dear... I think I have the hiccups!"

"Oh boy, here we go." vector commented as he folded his arms together, shaking his head as he had his eyes lowered. "I have seen this before. You ate too quickly, so you now have the hiccups."

Amy kept on hiccuping as she faced Vector, with every hiccup interrupting her sentences. "Well how are -HIC- we gonna -HIC- fix this little -HIC- problem -HIC- of mine -HIC- huh?"

Vector noticed that various metal boxes boxes were hopping in the air every time Amy hiccuped, with the green crocodile turning to Amy as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're gonna have to find out how to cure ya, and fast."

Amy nodded her head in agreement as she kept hiccuping, with the two heading back to the center of the city as they got weird glances from the creepy looking Soleanna humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose continued hiccuping as she was dragged by Vector, who headed towards the Radical Train as he spotted E-123 Omega on one of the trains, firing at several robots hanging around.

"Hey! Omega!" Vector exclaimed to Omega as he waved his arms about. "Get over here, man, we need you for something!"

Omega approached Vector as he transformed his arm cannons into hands, moving them around in a slower, mechanical manner. "What is it, Vector? Why is it that you seek my prowess?"

Amy hiccuped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, with Vector glancing back at Omega as the walking arsenal understood perfectly.

"...I see. I shall see what I can do." Omega stated as he then grabbed Amy and squeezed, causing Amy to wheeze as she felt her body crushed. Several seconds passed, and things seemed to be clear...

...when Amy hiccuped again. Making Omega drop her as the pink hedgehog landed on her butt.

"Oww! Watch where you're -HIC- dropping!" Amy exclaimed as she rubbed her butt with her right hand, hiccuping. "Now my -HIC- poor butt hurts!"

Vector and Omega looked at each other as they wondered what to do in Amy's predicament, knowing that it was going to be quite a while to help out with Amy's problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy, Vector, and Omega were all still at the canyon housing the Radical Train as they were now inside the actual Radical Train, with Omega and Vector trying to figure out how they could help Amy out of her hiccup predicament.

"How are ya feelin' Amy?" Vector asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Amy hiccuped in response as she folded her arms. "Like a soda bottle full of bubbles. How else -HIC- do you think I -HIC- feel?"

Omega rubbed the back of his head with his right mechanical hand as he raised his left arm. "Would you say that a drink would make you calm down?"

"Maybe." Amy added as she folded her arms, continuing to hiccup. "But I don't -HIC- know where -HIC- we're gonna be able to -HIC- find something for me -HIC- to -HIC- drink!"

Watching her bounce in the air with every hiccup, Vector and Omega chatted in whisper with each other as they faced Amy.

"Hey Amy... do you like clowns?" Vector asked as he chuckled, his hands behind his back, as well as Omega.

Amy squinted her eyes as she tilted her head to the right. "Do I like clowns? Why would you-"

Omega then fired off his arm cannons, blasting Amy in the face with pies. Amy opened her eyes as the pies fell off her face, her entire face pied as she hiccupped again, continuing to hiccup as Vector and Omega sighed.

"That didn't work out as well as I had hoped." Vector admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Omega tapped Vector on the shoulder with his left hand. "At least she's not passing gas." 


End file.
